Dragon Masters: Episode: X - Fighter (A flashback before HTTYD 2)
by LissanFuryEye
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid is acting more like a couple! This is my version of how it COULD have happened. Hiccup's POV: "I'm fine!" she said, but I was worried. Later that night I heard her parents, she was sick! "Is she going to be alright?" I said "Yes, but she will be alone while we get the medicine." "I can help her while you're gone! Because it's my fault!" I just said that to them?
1. Is Astrid sick?

**This is my version of why Hiccup and Astrid acts more like a couple, so it's before HTTYD 2. I hope I can make this into a video soon, with pictures, hopefully.**

** Enjoy! **

**Imagine this like an episode, you can see a normal morning at Berk, the gang is flying to the academy and you can hear Hiccup in the backround.**

* * *

**Hiccup**: Here on Berk we've learned a lot about dragons, we have learned that we can trust them, and we have also learned a lot what's good and what's bad for them. But we haven't learned so much about what's good or bad for us when it comes to dragons, some things are more dangerous than others.

At the academy. The gang came back from a flight, they've been to one of the new lands Hiccup discovered, a cold one.

"Okay gang, what have we learned today?" Hiccup asked.

"Flying in that cold land was a stupid idea! I was freezing a LOT!"

"Well, you are lucky, Snotlout! You have a "seat heater"!" Tuffnut gestured to Hookfang.

"Yeah, that's one thing we've learned. But also that the island had really nicelooking cliffs, and it might be a perfect place for cold-climate-dragons."said Fishlegs.

"That could be usefull! We can maybe check that out later! Ruff, Tuff, did you learn anything new about the island?"

"Eeeh..." Ruffnut tried.

"It's a perfect place to be if you want to freeze to death!" Tuffnut chuckled.

"Ehm... yeah, it was pretty cold, but that is cause it's a bit north and it's almost winter. Snotlout, did you learn anything?"

"Duh! I've already told ya!"

Hiccup took a deep breath, "Okay, Astrid, did you learn anything?"

Astrid didn't answer, she sits on Stormfly and looked pretty dizzy. Hiccup walked over to her "Astrid, are you okay?"

Astrid winced and coughed, "What? Oh, yeah. I'm okay!"

"You look sick, are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!"

"Okay."he turned to the others, "I think we can all go home now, see you tomorrow!"

They all flew away in different directions.

* * *

Later that night Hiccup walked around in the village, when he came to Astrid's house he couldn't hold himself, he wanted to see if she was okay, he was really worried. He was about to knock on the door when he heard steps behind him, he ran to the back of the house, he didn't knew why but he didn't want anyone to see him sneaking around at the Hofferson's house. When he looked back he could see it was Mr Hofferson, Mrs Hofferson opened the door, they both seemed worried.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's fine, you know she's a fighter. But I think we need to get the medicine for her."

"But we need to travel a long way to get that, and I don't want to leave her alone."

Hiccup heard everything, he was thinking for a moment but it looked like he was trying to make a hard decision, suddenly he walked over to them. "Is Astrid sick?!"

They both got surprised, "Oh, hello there Hiccup! Yea, I think she has a cold or something, Gothi said it was a hard one and we need a rare flower from an island far away to get her better. It's called the sun rose or something, but we can't fly there because according to Gothi the flower is like the dragon root." Mrs Hofferson explained.

"Oh. Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, I hope so. But it will take us almost a week to get the flower, and Astrid will be alone." Mr Hofferson turned to Mrs Hofferson who looked worried again.

"But... I can help her, I can be with her and help her while you are gone."

"That's really nice of you, lad. But it's a big risk, you can be infected too."

"I don't care, she's sick because of me, I forgot to warn her about the cold land so it's my fault!"

They stared at him, for a second he felt embarrassed, he couldn't believe he just said he would risk his life to help Astrid. Nervously waiting for an answer, the Hoffersons looked at each other, they knew that Hiccup and Astrid been together for a while. They turned to him and smiled while giving him their answer.

"Okay lad. Take care of her. We will be back in a week." Mr Hofferson patted Hiccup's back and smiled.

"Thank you, Hiccup." Mrs Hofferson smiled and then turned and started walking to the docks.

Hiccup just stood there and watched as they went down to the docks. Was this real? Did they just let him take care of Astrid? Should he go in to her?  
He heard something, he turned around and saw Astrid, she sneaked to Stormfly in the stable. She was weak, he could see that. Astrid sat down next to Stormfly.

"Hi girl! How are you? Did mom and dad go? Yeah, I think so..." Astrid coughed between some of the words. She didn't see Hiccup, but when she turned to look at the way to the docks she saw him.

"What are you doing outside, young lady? You should be inside, especially when it's getting dark and cold!"

"Oh, hi Hiccup! *cough* What are you doing here?"

"Well... I... have a mission."

"Let me guess, my parents told you to keep an eye on me while they are away?"

"...yea, sort of... I asked them. And... if you need anything you can just ask me. But... you should actually get inside!"

She walked to the door, but when she came to it she turned to him and looked him in the eyes. He could see by the look in her eyes that she was serious. "Are you sure you want to help me? I mean, I can infect you and then we will be two sick people!"

"I just want to be a nice friend and help you!"

Without knowing what to say she turned her face to look inside the house, she was afraid to show him she had some tears in her eyes.

"I don't... there's... you should go home, I don't need any help right now!"

She went inside and closed the door, Hiccup stood there for a while, then he walked home. While Astrid leaned to the door she cried, she didn't know why, she didn't want to cry. "Oh, stop crying! Why are you crying!?" she whispered to herself while trying not to cry.

She went to her bed, she wiped away the tears and then laid down to try to sleep. But it was hard to sleep without knowing why she was crying. After a while she heard something outside, she went to the window to see what it was. She could see a little Terrible Terror sneaking around trying to catch some rats or mice, she took a deep breath, she looked at it for a while, then went to bed. While trying to sleep again she thought about why she was crying. _Is it cause I'm sick? No. I'm a soldier, I can deal with it! Is it cause my parents are gone for a week? No, I can deal with that too! What is it! What is it! _Afraid to admit it she ignored to think it was something about Hiccup. She was afraid to infect him and too afraid to let the others see him help her, and even more afraid to let the others see her love for him. Even though she knew they were together a lot she still wondered why Hiccup wanted to help her.

Hiccup sat on his bed, he was trying to find a way to help her. He couldn't sleep either, he was just thinking. But he was afraid to tell dad about this mission he had, and if he would lie what could he say to him? It was a really tough thing, to help his true love without showing how much he cares about her, he didn't want himself or Astrid to get embarrassed. After a while he decided to check if she was okay, he was about to jump out from the window when Toothless wondered where he was going.

"It's okay bud, I'll be right back!" and with that he jumped out, Toothless went back to sleep.

Hiccup ran to the Hofferson's house. When he got close he sneaked to look through the window, she was sleeping, with tears falling down, he wondered why. He stared for a moment at the divine beauty. He wanted to be with her but it would probably be a bad idea.

"Good night, m'lady." he whispered and walked away, hoping that if she would hear him she would think it was a dream. But when he walked away, Astrid smiled.


	2. Why are you doing this?

It was a sunny morning, Astrid woke up and saw Stormfly at the window. She was glad she were able to sleep at all last night, but not that she was still too sick to fly with Stormfly like she was used to do every morning. She cried a bit when she was thinking of what happened last night, she didn't want to admit it, even though something in her wanted to, it was Hiccup that made her cry, he wanted to help her even if he could get infected too... but why? When she turned her head to the stairs to hide her tears she heard something downstairs. She sneaked down, the fire was burning, but no one was there. Someone have fixed the fire. She sat down near the fire to get warm when she suddenly heard a noice, she turned to the corner of the house where it came from and saw Hiccup and Toothless sleeping. She wiped away the tears, she didn't want Hiccup to see her tears cause then he would just ask about it.

Suddenly Toothless woke up and caused Hiccup to woke up too. Astrid didn't move, she just looked at the fire.

"*Yawn* Oh, Astrid, you're awake!"

"Yeah, I'm used to get up at this time, but you seem to have gone up earlier than usual. Why?"

"I... I just thought that... maybe you needed something. So... I got up earlier just to have the fire ready if you needed it."

He looked nervous as he sat down at the other side of the fire looking at Astrid in front of him. They didn't talk for a while, just stared at the fire.

"Hiccup, why are you doing this? I mean... helping me."

"To... be a nice friend, I told you that yesterday!"

"Something tells me that's not the reason. Why exactly?"

"I-"

Suddenly the fire got weak and Astrid began to freeze. Hiccup got on his feet and hurried to a pile of firewood, after fixing the fire he sat down beside Astrid and gave her a blanket.

"Thank you, Hiccup."

"You're welcome. How are you? Hungry? Thirsty?"

"I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? You are still shaking."

"Hiccup..."

"What?"

"Aren't the others waiting for you?"

"Oh... yeah... hm. Are you sure you can be on your own for some time?"

"Of course! Go now before they notice you're gone!"

He walked slowly to the door, Toothless was already out there playing with Stormfly, Hiccup looked back to Astrid who sat with the blanket and smiled.

"I'll come back, soon."

"Okay. See you, soon."

"Get well... " Hiccup whispered the rest of the sentence, "...m'lady."

He flied away to the academy with Toothless.

* * *

At the academy, Hiccup arrived, the others were already there waiting.

"Sorry if I'm late."

"It's okay, we all were tired from that flight yesterday."

"Is Astrid coming? I can't see her."

"She's sick, she can't come today, it's a big risk. So-"

Tuffnut interrupted him, "How do you know? I mean, she was fine yesterday."

"I... I talked to Astrid when I saw that Stormfly was still in her stable, usually they take a morning flight. She's just sick cause of the cold flight yesterday."

"Oh, okay. I hope she will be alright, cause I heard that her parents needed to go to an other island to get some kind of medicine."

"Nah! I'm sure she will be fine! Everybody knows she's a fighter, she can handle it."

Hiccup sighed and looked towards the Hofferson's house, "I hope so."

* * *

Some days later, Astrid's parents finally arrived to the island, they started to search after the flower.

"Found something, dear?" Mr Hofferson asks his wife while walking around in the woods.

"No, not yet..." she answered not far away. She suddenly got surprised by some flying Terrible Terrors. "Wow, that almost scared me... what's that?" She saw a small light-beam glowing at a yellow flower. "Hey, Dear! I think I've found it!"

Mr Hofferson came running to her. "Really!? ... yeah, that has to be the one! I can't find anything else, and according to Gothi it would look like this."

"I just hope Astrid's still okay."

"Of course she is, Hiccup's taking care of her, and what I know is that they are really good friends... well, maybe more than that." he chuckled.

"But you know Astrid, she wouldn't let anybody help her, especially when she could put anyone else in danger, remember when she had chicken pox."

"Yeah... she was stubborn as a yak. But I think Hiccup wont let anything stop him, remember what he said, and I think Astrid's feeling a lot better now when she's with him."

Meanwhile, Hiccup went to see if Astrid needed anything. He knocks on the door.

"Hey, Astrid. Can I come in?"

The door opened slowly and he his eyes met two beautiful blue eyes, then came a soft voice "Is anybody looking?"

Hiccup looks around but didn't see anyone, "No, I can't see anybody."

Astrid opened the door more so he could come in, "Fine, you can come in."

When he stepped in she sat down close to the fire again. It was quiet for a while, then Hiccup broke the silence.

"So, I was just wondering if you needed anything?"

Astrid sighed, "No, I'm fine. ...how is it going at the academy?"

"Good, but... not as good as it was... when you were there."

"Okay-" Astrid started to cough.

Hiccup sat down next to her and held his hand on her forehead. Astrid's coughing stopped and she looked at him.

"Your fever is getting worse." he noticed. He took a wet cloth out of a bucket of water he had near the fire and holds it on her forehead.

"Hiccup, you don't have to do this." Astrid protested.

"But I want to."

"Why?"

Hiccup got nervous, what should he say, the truth would be hard but... he wanted to say it, he wanted to tell her the truth.

Astrid placed her hand on the cloth he was holding, she slowly removed it and looked in his eyes, "Hiccup, WHY are you doing this?"

"I... I don't want anything to happen to you. We are friends, and a friend helps a friend in need."

He turned to Toothless, who had been following him, and Toothless nodded like he was saying 'come on, you can do it!'

"And... you are one of my best friends..."

He puts the cloth back in the bucket and looked at Toothless again. Toothless looked at him confused like he was saying 'don't look at me, it's you who have girl-problems' then he laid down to sleep. Hiccup didn't know what to do, maybe just have those awkwardly quiet moments staring at the fire.

But Astrid broke the silence, "Hiccup... to be a good friend I want you to go home, I don't want anything to happen to you either."

Hiccup sighed, "But I want you to be safe. ...I can't sleep without knowing if you are okay or not."

"Hiccup... sometimes you are really stubborn, and sometimes you are hard to understand. But now you are both!"

"Is... that a good thing?"

"A good thing? Sometimes it's annoying, and sometimes it's really- aaah... aaaah..."

She was about to sneeze but suddenly she felt something soft on her lips. When it left her liips she looked at Hiccup who looked in the other way like he was regretting it. "...cute. Hic- Hiccup, why did you..."

When he turned back to her he was red as in his face, "Eh... I... thought you were about to sneeze, so I made a distraction to stop it."

"I thought it was for hiccups."

"Well, it can also stop a sneeze, and... he he, ... I'm a Hiccup... so it's for me... eh... that was a bad one." Hiccup scratched the back of his head and got even more red.

Astrid cupped his cheek and made his head turn back to her "I might sneeze again."

Hiccup looked deep into her eyes, then he kissed her again, but longer. Then they sat together and warmed themselves at the fire.

* * *

Later that evening, the rest of the gang walks around in the village.

"Guys, I heard that Bucket had trouble with his bucket, a storm is coming." Fishlegs said.

Tuffnut got happy, "Wow, good to know that! Who's up for storm-riding!?"

"I am!" Ruffnut raised her hand.

"What do you mean with "storm-riding"? A new sport?" Snotlout asked.

"Eh, yeah. You go out flying with your dragon or by boat out into the storm, and you get a really dangerous ride on the winds or the waves! It's awesome!"

"You mean dangerous."

"Yeah, that's why it's awesome, it's dangerous."

"Nah, I'd rather stay here on the island and do other stuff. But, hey, we should go 'n check if Astrid's okay. Maybe she can come tomorrow." Snotlout suggested.

"I hope so, 'cause it hasn't been the same since she got sick, she probably sits near the fire and feeling a lot better now."

They walked to Astrid's house.

* * *

**Hello!**

**As you can see I've edited it a bit, I'm working on the third part. The idea for t****he kiss part comes from "Love Punch".**


	3. Please don't freak out

**Sorry, it's late, but I hope the end wont be bad. I had trouble with it. Oh, and, I lost some imagination while doing this... so it might have some really bad parts. But I hope you'll get the point of it.**

* * *

The couple sat close to each other while enjoying the warmth from the fire and from themselves, Toothless sat close to the fire... sleeping. They were totally unknown to the fact that outside the house were four teens who were totally unknown to the fact that Hiccup was in the house holding the sick Astrid in his arms.

"Okay, we don't want to scare her. You know that she might be asleep and that would cause trouble if we would just step in without knocking." Fishlegs suggested, he knew how it was to accidentally scare Astrid.

"Hey, Fishface, I know that. And I don't want to be on her bad side when I soon will be someone she'll like." Snotlout chuckled.

"Oh boy, I wonder how he will get out. Fleeing... or thrown out with the head first." Fishlegs asked himself.

Tuffnut heard him and whispered in his ear, "I think he will run out with his butt burning, that's a classic one."

The two boys and Ruffnut laughed, Snotlout turned to them and glared. "What are you laughing at?"

"About how you will come out, thrown out or running out with a burning butt." Tuffnut chuckled his evil chuckle.

"Oh really? Well, I wont be thrown out this time, I will get her this time. No one else has a chance with her, plus, I'm the great Thawfest champion. Of course I will win her this time!" Snotlout fixed his hair a bit before lifting his hand to knock on the door.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Hiccup turned to look at Astrid who was leaning on his chest. She slowly looked up and met his forest green eyes, "What?"

"Astrid, there's a thing I've always wanted to tell you..."

Astrid sat up straighter and asked him "and what is that?"

"I... I've always wanted to tell you I..."

"Yes?"

"I-" he got interrupted by a knock on the door. Hiccup sighed.

Astrid turned to the door, "Oh, for the love of Thor! Why now!?"

Astrid got up and went to open the door, Hiccup noticed that the fire was weak so he went to get more wood.

When Astrid opened the door she got surprised when she saw the whole gang with Snotlout in the lead.

"Hey, babe. Are you better?"

Astrid sighed, "For the millionth time, STOP CALL ME BABE!"

"Take it easy, Astrid. Your throat might get worse if you shout." Snotlout was about to step in but Astrid blocked his way.

"Just give me one reason why you should come in."

"I want to keep you company, and by the looks of it you don't have any-" he stopped when he saw Hiccup standing close the fire with firewood in his arms staring at him. "Wha- why- what is HE doing here?!"

"Keeping me company, and by the looks of it I don't need any more company. Which is _my _reason why you should leave, NOW!"

Snotlout didn't know what to say, "I... wha-... how-..."

The others were looking at each other with wide open eyes and chins dropped.

"Oooookay, this... this is embarrassing." Hiccup said and dropped down the wood on the fire. His face was red and he looked nervously around thinking of a way to clear this up, Mr and Mrs Hofferson will hopefully be here tomorrow so he will be taking care of Astrid one more day. Which will be hard now when the gang knows he's here. And if they will tell everyone it will be even more embarrassing, especially when it comes to his father, he will go crazy. Maybe it's good to get it over with, after all, he just kissed her twice and was about to tell her the three words he always have wanted to say to her... but maybe not now, maybe not today... right?

"So, this is why Hiccup is so often late and runs off? He takes care of Astrid?" Tuffnut turned to his sister, then they winced when they saw Snotlout, "Oooooooooooh!"

Fishlegs agreed with the twins, he nodded and chuckled, "Okay, like Tuffnut meant, this actually explains a few things."

Snotlout was still looking numb, "Wha-... why-... he-..."

Hiccup went next to Astrid, "Snotlout, I think yak got your tongue. What are you trying to say?"

Snotlout finally found his words, with anger, "Why would you let him in? He can get sick and that's not good 'cause he's the leader of the academy!"

"Well, I prefer a dear friend than a Snotty-boy. AND my parents gave the task to Hiccup, right?" she turned to Hiccup.

"That's right, I talked to them before they left."

Snotlout lost words again for a moment, then he tried again, "Astrid, why can't you prefer a _real man_ to keep you company?" he showed his muscles.

Astrid shook her head, how can he get rid of him? She really couldn't get an idea of how to make them leave. She felt a hand grabbing her hand, she looked at Hiccup and met his green eyes. He had a warm smile, which made her smile too. Then they turned to Snotlout who had noticed their hands together and their looks. Behind him were Fishlegs and the twins who had their chins dropped and eyes widened again.

"Let's just say, I don't really like the "real man's" company as much as _his._" she gestured to Hiccup.

That was when it all stopped, no one said a word. For at least three minutes were awkwardly quiet, then Snotlout ran away who knows where. "I guess he's off to the forest to scream." Astrid joked. But Fishlegs and the twins continued staring at them. Hiccup got a bit nervous, "Please don't go crazy." he pleaded.

"Sure, why not. It's just a thing that happens... sometimes, but this time it came as a... shock." Fishlegs finally spoke.

"I'm with Fishlegs, this is... a shock- in a good way. I mean... it's great!" Tuffnut said, incredible. He's usually not that kind of guy who says that. It's as if he finally understands something... or does he?

Ruffnut pretended to remember something, "Oh, eh, bro, we need to go. Remember we promised eh... Barf and Belch to... go skying- I mean flying."

Fishlegs also pretended to remember something and said, "Yeah, and I need to go and... train Iggy for tomorrow. Eh, see ya later!"

And with that Hiccup and Astrid were all alone again.

"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?"

"Nope." Astrid turned to walk in the house. "Toothless is still here."

"Oh, right. But he's not awake." Hiccup closed the door and walked towards her.

Astrid stopped in the middle of the room, "Yeah, but Hiccup..."

He stopped and looked at her, "Yea?"

She turned around, "You wanted to say something but got interrupted, what was it?"

"Oh, right. Eh..." he scratched the back of his head, "I've always wanted to tell you..."

Astrid slowly walked towards him.

"I..."

Astrid was now in front of him, he looked into her blue eyes.

"I love you. M'lady."

Astrid stepped closer and laid her arms around his neck and kissed him. Hiccup just loved this moment, he just told her the three words, he placed his hands on her back and returned the kiss. When they pulled away Astrid smiled, "I love you too." and that made Hiccup smile, she said it, she loves him.

They spend the rest of the evening close to the fire holding each other like they did before as if nothing happened.

* * *

Next morning, the sun was shining and Terrible Terrors were singing on the rooftop. Hiccup opened his eyes and found himself leaning against Toothless who is sleeping, he turned to see Astrid in his arms with her head resting on his chest. He smiled, he carefully pushed away the bangs from her eyes. She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. He leaned back and closed his eyes again, he took a deep breath and relaxed. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door, Hiccup sat up which made Astrid and Toothless wince. Now they all were awake, Astrid started to cough. Hiccup stood up to get her a cup of hot water with cough mixture. When he had given it to her there was another knock on the door, "Coming!" Hiccup said and went to the door.

He winced when he saw who was on the other side of the door, it was the only man on Berk who has a big auburn beard, a helmet with long horns and has the title _chief_.

"Oh, eh... hi dad."

Astrid winced, _it's the chief. Well, it can't be something bad, can it? Hiccup have told Stoick he's helping me, right? And I don't think the twins has done something wrong. Not yet._

"Good morning, son. Where have you been lately, you didn't come home last night."

_Oh, he doesn't know. This may be a bit embarrassing. Please Hiccup, don't be nervous._

"Oh, have I forgot... to tell you? I may have been... a bit tired. I- it's just that I've been-"

"Hiccup, nothing happens on this island without me knowing it. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

Stoick had some sort of serious face, Hiccup took a deep breath, "Okay, dad I've been busy for some time because I've... been planning with Astrid... about-" he got disturbed by his now smiling father.

"Planning on telling me about that you've been taking care of my-future-daughter-in-law lately?"

Hiccup freezed, so did Astrid. Astrid wondered _who told him that Hiccup was here?_ But Astrid got her answer when she leaned to look behind Stoick, there were two familiar adults standing there, mom and dad.

_Oh, great, now MY parents. Please don't go crazy._ Astrid stood up and walked up beside Hiccup, she gave her parents a bored look, "Thank you."

"Look dear, we got your medicine." Mr Hofferson held up a little bag.

"We pulled it up with the roots so if we are lucky it can grow here on Berk." Mrs Hofferson said with a smile.

Astrid could see they were trying to hide their grinning, "I guess that's not all you have to say."

Hiccup finally moved, but he couldn't hide his blushing from his dad. "Eh, dad, why?"

"Well, this is a small town, son."

Hiccup sighed, _I hate that about the village. I guess people saw us when we were telling the gang not to freak out._

Mrs Hofferson turned to Hiccup, "So, Hiccup, how did it went? Has she had any problems? Any tough symptoms? Was it tough for you?"

Hiccup bit his lower lip, "No, not really, she has coughed and felt dizzy but nothing bad. It wasn't tough."

"Really? Not even a bit tough? Didn't she hesitate when you tried to help?"

Astrid answered that, "In the beginning but then I-" she stopped when realizing what she was about to say, she continued a little lower, "... then I accepted his help."

"Really?" Mr and Mrs Hofferson looked at each other than at Stoick who looked at them, "Seems like she accepts his help more than our help. When she had chicken pox she even locked her door to stop us from helping her."

Stoick got surprised, "Really?"

Hiccup wanted to sneak back into the house so he could hide, but he had to stay 'cause he didn't want to leave Astrid in this awkward situation. So he tried to talk about something else, "So, shall I go and get Gothi? Or do you already know how to fix the medicine?"

"No and no, Gothi is already here." Mr Hofferson stepped aside and behind him was Gothi with her staff and a tiny bag. "And while she fix the medicine we have something to talk about." he smiled.

"Dear, do we really have to? Why not just leave them alone?" Mrs Hofferson asked her husband.

"You're right dear, we should just leave them alone." Mr Hofferson stepped into the house, Hiccup and Astrid had to step aside to let him in. Mr Hofferson turned to Hiccup, "But I still look forward to call you my future-son-in-law."

Stoick grinned, then he turned and saw Gobber waving for him to come. "I gotta go, got some work to do. I will see you later."

* * *

When the medicine was done Gothi poured it into a bowl and gave it to Astrid, she carefully lifted it to her mouth so she could drink it. It was hot so she had to take small sips. Hiccup sat beside her.

Gothi wrote something in some sand in the floor, Mr Hofferson could read it so he translated it. "She says that Astrid wont get this sickness another time. She will be immune to it." "Huh, that's good news."

Mrs Hofferson nodded, but then she turned to Gothi with a wondering face, "But what about the plant?"

Gothi started to write again. Mr Hofferson translated, "She says the plant has a chance to be planted on this island if we can take care of it everyday and... talk to it?" he sounded a little unsure in the last bit. "Why should we talk to a plant?"

"Come on, dear, haven't I told you fifty times already?"

"Fifty-six times to be exact." Astrid corrected and before continuing taking small sips of medicine.

"Thank you dear, the plant is living just like humans. It needs company."

Gothi nodded, she gave Mrs Hofferson three small seeds. Mrs Hofferson grabbed a flower pot and went out to get some dirt so she could plant it.

"Astrid, do you like flowers?" Mr Hofferson asked.

"Yea, a little. Why?" she answered before a sip.

"I was wondering if you could take care of the plant."

Astrid stopped, "Why can't you or mom do it?"

"Well, I was just thinking if you wanted to. You can take it as a gift."

Astrid rolled her eyes, "I got dragon training to catch up with, and I don't think I will have time to talk with a plant."

"Well, I guess I can ask Hiccup to take care of it." he turned to Hiccup.

"I don't know, I'm busy too, I'm the leader of the academy so I'm even more busy than Astrid."

"Okay, you can think about it."

* * *

Snotlout walks around in the academy. "I can't believe her." he muttered, "How can she walk away from this?" he gestured to himself.

"Is it her problem she doesn't like you? Haven't you noticed she doesn't want your oh-so-strong-warrior-side. Remember when we saved Scauldy."

Snotlout remembers it, "Shut up, Fishface." then he sat down next to Hookfang.

"I got pretty shocked, anyone else who got shocked?" asked Tuffnut and Ruffnut raised her hand.

Fishlegs shook his head, "We all got shocked, Tuffnut. It's not everyday you find out two of your best friends are together. Even though we've seen their relationship before it still came as a shock that they... well, _told us_ they are together."

"Did they? I thought Astrid just said she liked Hiccup's company more than Snotlout's." Tuffnut raised an eyebrow, Ruffnut leaned towards him and whispered, "I can understand her. Who would want Snotlout?"

"Probably someone who's crazy in strong and snotty men. Thank you for not being one of them. Right?"

Ruffnut didn't had time to answer 'cause Snotlout opened his mouth again, "Astrid was the best scary single lady of Berk, and now she's taken by that little Hiccup!"

"Calm down, Snotlout! You had your chance!"

* * *

Later that evening, Astrid felt a lot better and felt for a flight with her dragon Stormfly who was really excited. Astrid tried to calm her down, "Calm down, girl! I know it's been a while, I want to fly as soon as possible too!" Astrid jumped up on the saddle

"I guess she's ready, are you ready? 'Cause Toothless and I are deady."

"What? Deady?"

"Ready, I mean ready." Hiccup corrected himself.

Astrid got a little bit curious, why does he sound like that? It's like his nose is a bit stuffy- oh, please don't say he got it! "Are you okay?"

"Yes! Neady to beat you in a race."

There it was again, "Hiccup, it sounds like your nose is stuffy, are you sure you're fine?"

Hiccup cleared his throat, "Yes, let's go!" and then he and Toothless took off.

Astrid hesitated at first but Stormfly couldn't wait and took off to the sky following Hiccup and Toothless.

After some flight around the island Astrid had got more and more worried, Hiccup and Toothless were far behind her and Stormfly. She told Stormfly to slow down and wait for them. When they were beside Hiccup and Toothless she asked again, "Hey you, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I just feel a bit dizzy." Hiccup shivered, Astrid noticed that.

"Are you feeling cold?"

"Yea, a bit. But it's okay." he didn't even look at her.

Astrid told Stormfly to land, Toothless followed. They landed at the cove, Astrid jumped off Stormfly and marched towards Hiccup. Hiccup jumped off Toothless and looked worried, "Astrid?"

"Stand still." she placed a hand on his forehead, it was warm. She looked into his eyes, they were tired. "Hiccup..."

"I know I know, I shouldn't fly when I feel dizzy. I still remember last time when it happened, I- OW!" he rubbed his now bruised arm.

"You mutton-head, you're sick! You've been infected by me!"

Hiccup looked down, "...sorry."

He suddenly felt her embrace in a tight hug, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you helped me." "This is why I never accept help, I'm afraid I might infect my loved ones."

It got quiet, until Astrid pulled him in for a kiss. When she pulled away she smiled, "And that's for being so stubborn. Never change that."

Hiccup smiled, "I don't plan to." he placed his hand on her soft cheek.

* * *

On their way back Hiccup was still feeling sick, Toothless got worried. Astrid saw the dragons worried face and smiled, "It's okay, Toothless, he will be fine."

They landed at the Haddock's house, when they dismounted their dragons Hiccup accidentally stumbled and fell. Astrid ran to help him up, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just feel week." he responded.

Astrid looked at him, "Here, let me help you." she placed her arm under is arm and around his body to help him to the house. Toothless followed them.

Astrid led him up to his room and he sat down on his bed, Astrid sat down beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy, cold, a bit stuffy nose and really really tired." Hiccup responded and looked at her.

She placed her hand on his forehead again, "Yep, you got the sickness." she stated.

"Oh, great." he fell backwards on the bed, "Snotlout and the others will kill me."

Astrid shook her head, "Well, you ain't gonna be without a reason to stay home." she went towards the stairs.

Hiccup sat up, "Where are you going?"

Astrid turned her head to him, "I owe you a favor, so now I'm gonna pay back." and she went down the stairs. After some time she came back with a bucket of water and a cloth.

She placed the wet cloth on his forehead, "Astrid, you don't have to-" Astrid interrupted him, "Ah-ah-ah, now you sound just like me. Only less stubborn."

Hiccup chuckled, "Thank you, m'lady." Astrid smiled, "Anything for you, babe." she said and removed the cloth and placed it in the bucket.

Hiccup winced, "Babe?" Astrid looked at him, "Yea, it's my your new nickname, I hope you like it." he chuckled, "As long as it comes from you, m'lady." he placed a hand on her cheek. They both smiled.

* * *

Next day, Snotlout is pretty pissed 'cause of the non-present riders.

"Aargh, why can't we go for a flight around the island?! It's just a little five-minute-trip! We wont miss anything!"

"We need to wait and see if Hiccup and Astrid will show up. And while we do that we can-

"Pay attention, ladies! Let's get on with today's lesson!" Gobber entered the academy getting all the attention.

"What? Gobber, what are you doing here?" Fishlegs raised an eyebrow.

"I am your substitute teacher, ye main teacher is not coming today, nor his assistant."

"What? I thought Astrid got the medicine yesterday, she should be well by now."

"Aye, she did and she is feeling great. But now she needs to return the favor by helping Hiccup throughout his week of sickness. The plant wont be fully grown this week." Gobber chuckled.

The gang stared at him, Snotlout couldn't believe it. "What?! They wont be here for a WEEK!" then he calmed down a bit, "Sure it's nice to not have them around after what they've done," then he got serious, "but now we're stuck with YOU!"

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs raised an eyebrow, "Be nice! He knows what he's doing, he's a good teacher!"

"Aye, I've been a substitute before. You're gonna have a great time."

Tuffnut went to Gobber, "Hey, Gobber, is Hiccup as sick as Astrid was?"

"I don't know, all I know is that Stoick found Hiccup and Astrid sleeping close to Toothless. And when they woke up Hiccup was really tired and needed some warm soup to wake up, and his fever tells me he wont be alert the next two days. It's a good thing though he is sick, now he can take care of the flower and be with his gal. The whole village was surprised when they heard it." Gobber smiled.

"Oh, okay." Tuffnut turned to Ruffnut who sat on her saddle on Barf, "Hey, sis, looks like you're the only scary single lady left on Berk!"

"Oh, no! What am I gonna do? I'm gonna have these two after me!" Ruffnut responded dramatically, made a fake worried face and gestured to Snotlout and Fishlegs. She turned and saw them staring at her, "Don't even think about it, if you do I'll give you Barf's gas." she grabbed Barf's horns. The two boys backed away slowly.

* * *

"Wouldn't Stormfly get restless if you're staying here?"

"She can handle it, she can fly on her own you know."

"Unlike Toothless. He's stuck here as usual."

"Well, he and Stormfly can play, or go to the academy. Gobber might need some help."

"Yea... hmm."

Hiccup moved his queen and won the game, "Checkmate."

"You little- why are you so good at this?"

"Well, I got a grandfather who's quite a master at this, he's taught me a lot." Hiccup chuckled.

"You lucky little boy. You're lucky that I love you."

Hiccup smiled, "And I can't be any more lucky."

* * *

**So... I don't know what to say more than thank you for your patience. Please check out my other FanFics, this one is now complete. =)**


End file.
